Sylwester z klepsydrą
by Yamna
Summary: Tekst sylwestrowy z 2008 roku, pisany na konkurs na nieistniejącej już Dolinie Godryka. Luna nie chcę spędzić sylwestra sama, więc szuka, a to co znajduję wcale nie jest perspektywą lepszą od samotności.


Pusta butelka stoczyła się ze stołu i z głośnym brzękiem rozbiła się o podłogę. Nie zasłużyła sobie jednak nawet na beznamiętne spojrzenie gospodarza, nie wspominając o tańczących w pokoju gościach. Wedle starej czarodziejskiej tradycji drobnymi krokami przemierzali oni parkiet w rytm walca.  
>Luna Lovegood nie wiedziała, co właściwie tutaj robi.<p>

Kiedy trzydziestego grudnia rano zerknęła do kalendarza była przerażona. Każdy wiedział, że samotne spędzanie Nowego Roku przynosi pecha, nie mówiąc już o tym, że gdy zostaniemy w domu w Tą Noc, przyjdą Skrypki i rzucą złe klątwy!  
>Luna nie lubiła ryzyka, wręcz go unikała – co prawda przez chwilę walczyła z chęcią zobaczenia tego stworzenia, ale w końcu nie mogła pozwolić, żeby ciekawość zastąpiła zdrowy rozsądek. Jeszcze tego samego dnia poszła na Pokątną. Nie zawiodła się.<p>

No dobrze, może trochę.

Śnieg padał uparcie, zbierając się miękką pierzynką na jej kurtce, kiedy idąc, a raczej płynąc przez zaspy jednej z uliczek dotarła do swojego ulubionego sklepiku. Pani Matone miała zawsze ciekawe rzeczy do sprzedania i Luna nigdy jeszcze nie wyszła z tego miejsca z pustymi rękami. Nie żeby czuła się zobowiązana do kupowania czegokolwiek u tej miłej kobiety… ale przecież nie można przeczyć faktom.  
>W progu dużych szklanych drzwi przystanęła zupełnie zaskoczona. Cała sala była w zegarkach, mniejszych, większych, drewnianych, szklanych, metalowych, prostokątnych, okrągłych, trójkątnych i o kształtach falistych. Większość z nich tykała w innym tempie. Luna rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, podeszła do małej klepsydry stojącej samotnie na stoliku. Ta nie tykała, nie miała też wskazówek przypominających każdym ruchem, że ma coraz mniej czasu i coraz mniej szans na znalezienie sylwestrowego zajęcia. Niestety, ani na handlowej ulicy czarodziejów, ani w żadnym sklepie nie spotkała nikogo znajomego, a to, że osobami, które najczęściej widziała byli sprzedawcy wcale nie podnosiło jej na duchu. Kto w przededniu Sylwestra chodzi na Pokątną?<br>Klepsydra miała ładne, delikatne zaokrąglenia, wewnątrz umieszczony był prawdopodobnie złoty piasek. Podstawa wykonana była z miedzi, a szkło w miejscu przewężenia miało półprzezroczystą niebieskawą barwę. Dziewczyna odwróciła ją w pionie, zauważając jednocześnie, że piasek sypie teraz do góry. „Niepotrzebny mi jest zegarek, ale ta klepsydra jest naprawdę urocza", tłumaczyła sama sobie znajdując motyw do zrobienia bezsensownego zakupu.  
>Tymczasem pani Matone – starsza, nieco otyła kobieta, na która sympatię Luna zasłużyła sobie już dawno (i zupełnie nie miało to związku z tym, że dziewczyna zawsze coś u niej kupuje) podeszła do panny Lovegood.<br>– Wspaniały wybór – powiedziała i rozejrzała się konspiracyjnie dookoła, co zupełnie nie miało sensu, bo w sklepie były same. – Nie mów nikomu, ale to bardzo niezwykły przedmiot. Człowiek, który mi ją przyniósł powiedział, że kiedy skończy się ten rok, a zacznie nowy, klepsydra będzie albo świętować albo umrze. Zgodnie z nastrojem właściciela czasomierza. Jeżeli w chwili wybicia dwunastej będziesz szczęśliwa, ale tak naprawdę szczęśliwa, rozbłyśnie najpiękniejszymi kolorami jakie tylko człowiek może sobie wymarzyć, jeśli zaś będziesz smutna, stanie w miejscu i już nigdy nie ruszy.  
>Dziewczyna przyglądała się w skupieniu trzymanemu przez siebie przedmiotowi.<br>– Biorę ją.  
>– Sześć galeonów poproszę.<br>Kiedy nadal zamyślona Luna opuszczała lokal, staruszka poszła po nową „niezwykłą" i kosztowną klepsydrę na zaplecze.

Siedziała w Dziurawym kotle z rezygnacją wpatrując się w drzwi. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jutro też tu przyjdę, pomyślała. Co prawda nie miała ochoty witać Nowego Roku w towarzyskie pijanych ludzi, którzy nie bardzo wiedzieli co ze sobą zrobić, ale lepsze to niż nic.  
>– Ten cholerny śnieg! – Usłyszała oburzony okrzyk. Jej serce zadrżało. Znała ten głos. Może nie wszystko stracone, pomyślała. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę drzwi zobaczyła czarny płaszcz wciśnięty na chodzącą górę śniegu. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła zarysy ludzkiej twarzy wystającej spod bordowej czapki i eleganckie skórzane rękawiczki próbujące otrzepać płaszcz z rozpuszczającego się białego puchu.<br>Jeśli chodziło o Erica Glowna to nie znała go zbyt dobrze, ale głos, który z niebywałą siłą przetaczał się przez pokój Krukonów rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Nie przejmując się zupełnie jakimkolwiek brakiem zażyłości z chłopakiem, podeszła do niego i krótko machnęła różdżką. Zaklęcie, które brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do „Lumos" momentalnie rozpuściło śnieg i od razu wysuszyło jego ubranie. Eric nie miał pojęcia co dokładnie zrobiła Luna (zaklęcie suszące brzmiało „Tnithew", a podgrzewające „Termeph"), ale na końcu jej różdżki zapalił się malutki płomyczek, który natychmiast ugasiła.  
>– Cześć – powiedziała, a duże niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z wyczekującym spokojem sprawiając, że poczuł się niepewnie.<br>– Eeee… Co za ciekawe spotkanie… Napijemy się może czegoś? – odparł kulawo. Chciał przeczekać tutaj zamieć szalejącą na zewnątrz i średnio wypadało udać, że jej nie poznaje i bez słowa podejść do stolika. No cóż, w ogóle nie wypadało.  
>– Oczywiście! – Luna uśmiechnęła się olśniewająco.<p>

Kiedy już wychodził, czuł się zupełnie oszołomiony. Pytając ją, gdzie ma zamiar spędzić Sylwestra wcale nie zamierzał jej nigdzie zaprosić! Chyba... Teraz sam nie był już tego taki pewien. Tak czy inaczej do jego „wielkiego" balu noworocznego dołączyła kolejna, na szczęście samotna osoba. Matka go zabije.

Patrzyła jak sukienki kobiet poruszały się podkreślając każdy ich ruch. Jak mężczyźni oddaleni na stosowną odległość, a zarazem niezwykle bliscy stąpali ostrożnie, prowadząc swoje partnerki. Czuła się dziwnie, sylwestrowe suknie były pełne przepychu, ona zaś była w brązowym swetrze i dżinsach. Nikt jej nie ostrzegł jaki wymiar ma ta impreza.  
>– To strasznie przestarzałe – usłyszała koło siebie. W głosie bez problemu wyczuć można było uprzedzenie, w końcu chłodna elegancja była cechą Ślizgonów.<br>Gryfonka z jej roku wisiała na ramieniu nieznajomego Lunie mężczyzny i z niechęcią spoglądała na tańczące pary.

– Ale piękne – powiedziała bezmyślnie Luna, nie odrywając wzroku od przesuwających się na parkiecie par.  
>Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią nieprzyjaźnie, mężczyzna wydawał się być raczej zaciekawiony.<br>- Tylko Pomyluna mogła przyjść na bal w takim stroju. – Był to szept, pozorny, taki by bez problemu mogła go usłyszeć. Poczuła się dziwnie. Zacisnęła rękę na schowanej w kieszeni spodni klepsydrze. Myślała, że już dawno się przyzwyczaiła do tego typu szeptów i do takiego charakteru zdań, ale to chyba była złudna nadzieja.  
>Popatrzyła smutno na dziewczynę.<br>– Nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby to powiedział Ślizgon… No, ale przecież tu widać gryfońską odwagę. W końcu powiedziałaś mi coś niemiłego. Jesteś szczęśliwa? – uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na salę nieobecnym wzrokiem.  
>Mężczyzna zrobił krok w jej kierunku.<br>– Moja towarzyszka uważa walca za zbyt anachroniczny taniec. Może ty ze mną zatańczysz?  
>– Nie, jeszcze ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że popieram Voldemorta.<br>Odwróciła się, a zaskoczony mężczyzna patrzył na swą partnerkę, która uśmiechała się z wyższością. Luna skierowała się do drzwi, po drodze machnięciem różdżki sprzątając szczątki jakiejś nieszczęsnej butelki. Stojąc już przy podwojach wyjęła z kieszeni klepsydrę. Tańczące pary także się zatrzymały. Patrząc jak powoli brakuje piasku, słyszała odliczanie.

- 3… 2… 1…

Z zapartym tchem oczekiwała, aż piasek się przesypie i klepsydra stanie w miejscu. Ta jednak rozbłysła najróżniejszymi kolorami. Z goryczą zauważyła, że jest piękna. Z małej podręcznej torebki wyjęła zdjęcie profesora Lockharta. Człowiek na fotografii uśmiechał się do niej i machał ręką. W jego dole czaił się nierówny podpis – autograf, który dostała rok temu, kiedy była w Św. Mungu z Nevillem.  
>– Najlepszego w Nowym Roku, profesorze.<br>Pocałowała niezapisany skraj zdjęcia. Ktoś włączył dużo żywszą piosenkę. Rozpoznała ją jako mugolski przebój tej zimy.


End file.
